Stupid Boy
by YankeeGirl28
Summary: The NCIS team travels to New York after a dead petty officer is found dead in an alley & Lindsay is reunited with some previous coworkers. TATE, FlackOC, M&Ms, Tibby. Abby's kidnapped, and Jen has a secret. ON HIATUS!
1. Italians and Profilers

**You asked for it...**

**It has come...**

**Are you ready...?**

**I hope so!**

**Yes, this is the sequel, but I kinda mixed it up just a little bit...**

**You see, I had part of this done, but then I was watching NCIS, and I got to thinking, "Wow, I bet Danny could have really put Tony (the Italian that reminds me of Danny, but Danny is so hotter!!) in his place."**

**Later on, I got to thinking, "Wow, what if Abby and Kate were the reasons Lindsay and Jennifer got their tattoos?"**

**Then I got to thinking, "Wow, what if Mac and Gibbs, aka the two Marines, teamed up?"**

**And then, "WHOA! What would the WORLD do if Sid and Ducky teamed up?"**

**And then I just said, "To heck with it, I'm changing the whole thing!"**

**So this is a crossover with NCIS, so you might want to read a couple NCIS fanfics or watch season one or two, (NOT three, cause Kate was only in one and two) so you can get caught up.**

**(P.S.: I decided to stick with country songs. (hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it!) There might be some movie quotes, not sure yet)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, NOTHING IS, WAS, OR EVER WILL BE...(ALTHOUGH I WOULDN'T MIND HAVING CARMINE OR MICHEAL!!!) ... (I WANT DANNY!) :crying in little cornor:**

**Okay now I'm just stalling...**

**So with out further babbiling...I present:**

_**STUPID BOY**_

**_ITALIANS AND PROFILERS_**

"God this day is slower than…" Danny Messer stopped his sentence. He and Lindsay Monroe were walking to their crime scene in an alley. "You know, I can't even think of what this is slower than!"

"Molasses in January?" Lindsay tried and Danny sent her a raised eyebrows look. "That's what my dad always said when my mom drove the car." She shook her head. "Terrible backseat driver."

"I now know where you get it from." Danny replied. Lindsay responded with an elbow in the gut.

Don Flack approached the two CSI's. "Come on you two, I thought you agreed to keep this out of your work."

"Oh like you and _Jennifer?"_ Danny teased and Lindsay stifled a laugh.

"Two things; one, we are not dating, and two, don't you guys have something to do like say, process?" Flack asked and pointed them to the crime scene. Some people were crossing under the tape.

"Who are they?" Danny asked.

"Your body is a young petty officer." Flack smiled at Lindsay. "There's a crossing of jurisdiction lines."

"Are you trying to tell me that those people are…"

"'Fraid so." Flack smirked at Lindsay shook her head and walked towards the scene.

"I am so missing something here." Danny said as he watched his girlfriend walk away.

"Come on and you'll see everything." Flack motioned for them to follow her.

Lindsay walked up behind one of the guys working the scene. His brown hair was sticking out of the back of his ball cap, and the girl working with him was yelling at him.

"I don't see why you can't take this seriously." She was telling him. She looked up and saw Lindsay walking behind him. Lindsay motioned for her to be quiet.

"Well if I did, where would be the fun…" he was cut short by Lindsay whacking him over the back of his head. "Ouch!" he yelled, causing the other guy working to look up. "Gibbs, I haven't done anything…" he turned around and saw Lindsay.

"Dinozzo do I look like Gibbs?" she asked with a smile.

"I would hope not, because that would be an insult on me." A man with silver hair carrying a coffee cup walked up behind the group.

"Hey Gibbs, missed me?" Lindsay asked with a smile.

"Not really, but everyone else did." Gibbs tried to say it with a safe face, but Lindsay could see the smile tugging on his lips. "You working in the Big Apple?"

"I see that so are you." She replied. "I'd like you to meet some of my co-workers, Danny Messer and Detective Don Flack." She motioned to the guys to come up and join the rest. "Danny and Flack, these are the people I used to work with, NCIS."

"Nice to meet you." Danny's accent held in thick while he shook Gibbs's hand.

"Both of you too." Gibbs shook both of their hands. "Where's your boss?" he asked Lindsay.

"Back at the lab closing a case." Lindsay replied.

"Think you guys can handle a crime scene by yourself?"

"Incase you don't recall, I've done quiet well in the past." She replied with a smirk.

Gibbs nodded. "Alright then, Tony and Kate, sketch, McGee go interview the witnesses with Detective Flack over here."

"Yes boss." Tim McGee, the youngest of the group got up and followed Flack out into the parking lot.

"He was a football player wasn't he?" Tony asked Danny.

"I think so."

Tony sighed. "Probie's gonna get eaten alive." Gibbs hit him over the back of the head. "I got it! Back to work!"

Gibbs turned back to Lindsay and Danny. "Collect evidence, bring back to the lab, photos, all that jazz."

He turned to walk away.

"Hey Gibbs, is Abby here too?" Lindsay called.

He answered without turning around. "And Ducky and Palmer too!"

"Come on Montana, let's get to work." Danny nodded towards the body. "Those head-slaps look abusive."

"You have no idea." Tony replied.

_**GIRLS**_

Kate nodded for Lindsay to come and join her. "Montana?" she asked. "Are you two…?"

"Kate, I've only been talking to you for about five minutes and you've already gone profiler on me?"

Kate shrugged. "It's a gift."

"What about you and Tony?" Lindsay smirked as Kate blushed.

"Back to the case?"

"Oh yeah."

_**BOYS**_

"Dinozzo…that's Italian right?" Danny asked as he took a picture of the dead body's hand.

"Yep." Tony responded with a friendly smile.

"Alright, you and your girlfriend over there have to come over for supper sometime." He pointed at Kate and Lindsay.

Tony looked up and smiled at Danny. "You treating her okay?" he nodded towards Lindsay.

"Yep."

"Alright, you are ok in my book."

_**BOTH**_

Lindsay and Kate and Danny and Tony all started to laugh. They looked across the alley towards the others and stopped, but each had a secret smile on their face.

**LOVE IT, HATE IT?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!**

**ABBY/STELLA, PROBIE/FLACK, AND GIBBS/MAC IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!**


	2. Better Things To Do

**Aw thanks guys!**

**I got more done, but no more till the weekend.**

**School is taking a tole (tool? toal? toll?)**

**DISCLAIMER: SO NOT MINE! NOT EVEN THE COUNTRY SONGS! (HINT: I will be using the first track as chapter titles and then a song from the CD will be in here) I DO OWN COUNTRY CDS, JUST NOT THE SONGS OR RIGHTS TO THE SONGS!!**

__

__

_**BETTER THINGS TO DO**_

"So?" Stella asked Jenny asked they walked towards the breakroom. "Has he said it yet?"

"Stella, you are just about as bad as Lindsay." Jenny shook her head and took a right. "For the last time, Flack and I are not…AH!" Jenny dropped the file she was holding as they walked into the breakroom. There was a girl with black hair in pigtails wearing black jeans and a tight black shirt dancing around, Walkman headphones hanging loosely on her ears. A tattoo of a spider's web was hanging out of the back of her shirt.

The girl was singing, a little off-key, to the music. "Shouldna known it was you knocking on my door, half past a heartache quarter to four..."

"Abby, if you gonna sing, at least have the decency to hang us all with the ear cords." Jenny picked up the file and smiled. "Or pick music other than what Lindsay listens to."

The goth turned around with a start. "Oh my god! Jenny!" Abby ran over and pulled her old friend into a hug. "You work here? How are you? Is Lindsay here right now? Are you dating anyone?" she paused. "And FYI, this was the only iPod I could find."

Jenny shook her head. "Can you ever slow down?"

Abby shrugged. "Caf-Pow, the key to life."

Jenny just smiled. "To answer you questions, yes, I work here, great, she's in the field, and…"

"And yes she is, but she just won't admit it." Stella chimed in. "Stella Bonasera." Stella stuck out her hand, but Abby ignored it and went in for a hug.

"Hey, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" Jenny asked.

"Big case." Abby replied. "There's this serial killer who killed like a bunch of Marines and stuff, and then this guy shows up down here with the same MO as our killer." Abby smiled and nodded. "It would be so wicked sweet if it wasn't so wrong."

"What would be?" Stella asked.

"Well, before they died, the victims were feed all of the best foods ever. Lobster, the good champagne, chocolate cheesecake." Abby hugged her stomach. "God I feel like such a low rent."

"Abby, that would require a stomach analysis…" Jenny said.

"Yeah, I know." Abby said. "But you vic also had cuts in the shape of a heart on their chest, and she was a women, and they were shot execution style." She continued. "As soon as they get the body, Ducky was going to send up the stomach contents."

Jenny froze. "Ducky's here?"

Abby nodded. "Yep! He was going to go meet up with this doctor named Sid something or other…"

Jenny tossed the file to Stella. "I got to go save Palmer and Peyton!" and with that she was gone.

"That's a nice tattoo." Stella commented to Abby. "You have anymore?"

Abby smiled and nodded. "What about you?"

Stella just smiled.

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

"Well Taylor I never thought I would see you again." Gibbs said as he walked into Mac's office, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

Mac looked up from his computer and shook his head. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a.k.a. the guy you came to when you were hated."

"Is that why you befriended me?" Gibbs asked and handed Mac the coffee.

"Haven't changed a bit." Mac took a swig of the coffee. "So what brings you here Gibbs, cause I'm betting it isn't a social visit."

"You had a vic today would had the same MO as more than a few victims of ours." Gibbs paused for coffee, then continued. "I had every police department on the east coast looking for any body who had the same look, and low and behold your chief called us in this morning."

"Well you will have our full cooperation as long as everything is done right here." Mac replied. "And Lindsay warned me about you, so don't be stealing any bodies."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gibbs got up. "I'm going to go get more coffee."

"You do know it's bad for your eyesight." Mac called.

"Can't get any worse." Gibbs replied. "Oh, anything I should know about before we all settle in here?"

Mac smiled. "You get used to things pretty fast."

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

Jenny skidded to a stop right outside autopsy doors. Inside she could see Sid and Ducky talking up a storm and Peyton and Palmer both looking very uncomfortable.

"They owe me big." Jenny mumbled to herself as she pushed open the door.

"Well there was this case back in England in which the serial killer had serious psychological damage." Ducky was saying. "You see when he was little, he had heard his parents…"

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to Palmer and Peyton." Jenny said as she entered.

Ducky looked up. "Jennifer! What a pleasure!" From the looks on their faces, Jenny could see the assistant and other M.E. looking the same way. "It's been too long! We really need to catch up! Maybe after my story…"

"I would love to Ducky, but Mac and I really need to talk to Peyton, and then Abby needs Palmer's opinion on music." Jenny grabbed both of the previous's arms and turned. "Maybe after lunch!" she called on her way out.

Ducky turned back to Sid. "Now where was I…oh yes!"

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

"So are you saying that you never played football?" Flack asked McGee as soon as they were back at the crime lab.

Tim shook his head. "Never."

"Wow," Flack replied. "That is just wow."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what Tony said."

"So what do you do for fun then?"

"Well…I…um…I write." Tim replied. "I'm an author."

"Really?" Flack asked. "Because I would like to get you opinion on a book."

"Oh sure, what book?"

"It's called 'Deep Six'" Flack said and Tim smiled. "I mean I'm usually not into crime shows and books because there are way too many of those out there, but this one just caught my eye."

"Well," Tim started. "I've read it." Flack nodded. "And I think the author has a real grasp on the reality and seriousness about what happens."

"Yeah!" Flack patted him on the back. "I knew talking to you would be a good idea. Do you want to get drinks after shift?"

"Um…sure?"

"Great! Let's go the breakroom. There's someone I want you to meet."

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

"I can't believe you beat my record!" Tony complained in the elevator. "Two miles of traffic in five minutes. Unbelievable!"

"It's New York." Danny replied. "Getting through traffic is just a way of life."

Lindsay and Kate exchanged knowing smirks that the boys instantly caught.

"Oh come on it's the same thing with girls and their shoes." Tony pranced around the elevator. "you always have to have more than the others and in more colors."

Kate slapped him. "Oh grow up!"

"Admit it Montana." Danny joined in. "I've seen you go two weeks without wearing the same pair of shoes."

The elevator doors opened and the foursome walked out.

"We can flip this right back around and say it's just like guys and cars." Lindsay replied and Kate high-fived her.

Tony turned towards Danny. "God it's like the two evils of the Earth collided."

"Yeah, and if you don't mind, we'd like to go find Abby and Jenny to complete our evil circle." Kate and Lindsay walked off to the breakroom.

"Oh Flack is going to die."

"So is McGeek."

"I mean those four girls in one room?"

The guys looked at each other then quickly followed their girls.

**THERE, I GAVE YOU A LITTLE OF EVERYONE!**

**SO BE KIND AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**PLEASE**

**YOU**

**KNOW**

**YOU**

**WANT**

**TO!**


	3. No Caf Pow?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who don't know a little while ago I posted a story titled, OUR PERFECT GUYS' STANDARDS. I didn't know that sugah66 had already written a story about basically the same thing I was going for. I apoligized to sugah and took down the story and hopefully all is good in the world. I will be more careful in the future about this sort of thing. I'm sorry to all of you also.**

**Well, I am sitting here crunch-munching on almonds and I have come to a perfect ending of this that will lead into my next story, titled after Tim McGraw's "My Little Girl," so this story will have a shorter ending than planned. (P.S. I think there might be a proposal :P)**

**Okay funny story: me and my friend Jenny (yes, Lindsay's friend is named for her) were watching CSI:NY that her mom got her for Christmas, and here is what she said. **

**"Whoa, Messer and Monroe...hey it reminds me of M&Ms...HEY is that why your name in volleyball is M&Ms, because this is your favorite show?!?"**

**(sigh)**

**I know there probably isn't such a thing as pure caffine, but Abby lost her ...well, just read on...**

**DISCLAIMER: This is soooo not mine. PLEASE DON'T SUE THE TEENAGER!**

**EDIT: Okay, I kinda edited this so it made more sense at the end!! Hope it clears it up!!**

_**RULE 12**_

"Okay Abby what do you got for me?" Gibbs asked as he and McGee entered the lab. Adam and Abby were talking about tattoos, and both quickly turned.

"Ah, I believe the question is what do you have for me?" Abby held out her arms with a smile on her face.

Gibbs and McGee looked at each other until Tim finally gave in. "Abby, there's no Caf-Pow."

"Oh well I'll just run to the store and get some and then Adam can fill you in." She went to go get her coat, but Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"Abs, he means there's no Caf-Pow, in all of New York."

Abby's face slowly started to show recognition of the words as it grew pale. Tim pulled a chair over and Gibbs handed her his coffee.

"You, other lab tech, can you tell me what you found?" Gibbs asked, and it took Adam a second to realize the question was being directed to him.

"Um, Abby found out that the cheesecake had been shoved down her Petty Officer Lauren's throat, and it occurred after death according to Sid and Ducky." Adam shuddered. He was scared for life after he heard what they were talking about when he walked into the room.

"I need coffee." Gibbs got up. "McGee, find the others and go through the file again. Lab tech, stay with her and make sure she doesn't go into shock."

As the two left, Adam crouched down so he was eye-level with Abby. "You okay?"

She slowly looked over to him. "There's no Caf-Pow?"

"God I think we should just go over the whole case again." Lindsay Monroe said. Her, Danny, Flack, Jenny, McGee, Abby (with some hot cocoa that Adam had poured pure caffeine in) Kate and Tony were all spread out in various places around the breakroom, each sitting by their significant other.

"No what we need is lunch." Tony said, and Kate whacked him in the side. "All the guys are thinking it, I say it and I get hit. Where is the justice in this world?"

Hawkes popped his head in the door. "Chicky-chicky!"

Everybody but Flack and Danny instantly stood up and moved to a different spot as fast as possible. Tony and McGee picked the other two guys up and moved them to the other side of the room. Soon it was girls on one side and boys on the other.

"So as I was saying." Jenny stated. "We need to try a different angle." As she was saying this, Gibbs and Mac walked into the room. Suddenly, Flack and Danny understood what happened.

Unfortunately so did Gibbs. He looked around the room before his eyes finally landed on Lindsay. "Monroe?"

Lindsay looked down and swore under her breath. "Yes sir?" she asked, a smirk growing on her lips.

"Can you say rule 12 for the class please?" Gibbs replied, filling his mug with coffee.

"The original or the edited?" she replied tartly. Danny thought it was the first time he had ever heard her talk back to a boss.

"Edited seems fitting." Gibbs replied.

Lindsay sighed. "Relationships between agents, lab techs, and friends of labtechs almost never work out."

"That's right." Mac replied. "You sent me that list a while ago."

"Question!" Abby's hand shot up. "If it never works, how come there are four great relationships right here?"

Flack raised his hand to protest, but Tony and Danny elbowed him in the gut.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and looked at Mac. "Told you."

"Damn." Mac took out his wallet and handed Gibbs a twenty. When the rest of the people in the room looked at him funny, he explained. "Gibbs thought you were all dating and I said there was no way."

"So you don't care that we are dating?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "Keep it out of your work and I didn't really care."

"Great." Tony got up, walked over to where the girls where sitting, and pulled Kate into a long kiss, which was booed by the onlookers. "I have wanted to do that for so long now, I didn't know how much longer I could go." Kate responded by hitting him in the gut again.

"Wait," Flack said. "I don't get the friends of co-workers thing."

Kate, Lindsay and Abby all looked over at Jenny. "I dated someone from NCIS, he cheated on me, Gibbs fired him, I worked at NCIS for two years, then moved back to Bozeman."

Flack thought for a moment. "Ok I get it."

Suddenly, Mac's phone went off. "Taylor…On my way." He shut his phone. "There's another case, but this one is a little different."

"Different how?" Kate asked.

"There are two bodies." Mac replied. "Gibbs, Flack, Kate, Danny, Abby, get your gear. The rest of you stay here and go over the case with Stella."

Abby looked like she was about to burst. "I get to go to a crime scene?"

Mac shrugged. "If you ever want to work here you should at least have some field experience."

As half of the team left the room, Tony turned to Lindsay. "Is it just me, or did he just split up the couples?"

"Yeah, he did." Lindsay replied. "Like he said he 'doesn't like it interfering with our work.'"

"Question!" McGee held up his hand. "Then why is Stella on our team, and Mac is in the field?"

"Yeah, I mean the first thing he told me when I came here is he leads by example." Jenny chimed in.

Lindsay opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't think of anything. Stella and Mac always seemed close, but this was different. Even when the teams went to bars Mac and Stella would be off in the little corner of the world, chatting about something else. Mac always said that relationships wouldn't work. However, this seemed different. So Lindsay said the one thing she could thing of.

"I have twenty bucks on next Thursday."

"In for this Monday!" Tony called, and everyone threw their money on the table.


	4. Super Glue, Movies and Takeout

**OMG I am soooooo sorry! Computer troubles, writers block, and school are a serious downer! (One month till I get out!!! AHH GET EXCITED!!)**

**I kinda have ideas for the next couple chapters, but I would seriously like some of yours so here is what you can expect that I need ideas for:**

**TONY MOVIE QUOTES  
FLACK ONE-LINERS  
FLIRTY SUBTEXT (ANY MAIN SHIP)  
SID/DUCKY MOMENTS  
ABBY TATTOO MOMENTS  
GIRL MOMENTS (THINGS GUYS WOULDN'T GET)  
GUY MOMENTS (THINGS GUYS DON'T THINK GIRLS GET)  
LINDSAY/GIBBS INTERIGATION  
and...SOMETHING FOR THE TEAM TO DO BEFORE THEY SEPERATE!**

**This story is taking place around late September, just so you know!**

**If anyone can give me the TV/Movies that Tony quotes, I will try my hardest to update by next week!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Due to monkeys ruling the world, causing utter chaos, I have taken over CSI:NY!!! evil cackle No sadly, I have not. Now excuse me goes into corner to cry**

_**SUPER GLUE, MOVIES, AND TAKEOUT **_

Danny swung his bag out of the truck and went to go get Kate's. 'If she's friends with Lindsay, I should at least try to make a good impression.' He opened the door to find both Kate's and Abby's kits gone.

"Thanks anyway Danny, but we got it." Kate said as she walked by. Abby just smiled at Danny's confused expression.

"Why do girls always have to do that?" Danny asked as Flack came around to the side of the truck.

"Because girls have the tendency to need to prove to their best friends' boyfriends that girls are just as capable as we are." Flack replied. "Thankfully, Lindsay and I went through the whole impressing the whole opposite sex thing before Jenny got here."  
"Oh yeah, and what phrase are you and my girlfriend in now?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"The one where he tries to avoid doing something horrible and getting a good old country ass whooping." Kate swooped in from behind the guys with a camera. Danny and Flack tried to pass a look over her head, but with Kate being just a hair taller than the former, it was a little hard. "Okay Mr. Detective-Type, what do we have here?"

"Right," Flack took a breath before launching into his speech. "Our female vic. is Lauren Bullis, age 29. The male is yet to be identified. Female looks to have died from choking to death, male," Flack paused and pointed to the knife sticking out of his back. "I think that goes without saying."

"No wonder they made you a detective." Gibbs said as he joined the group. "Any ideas on what happened?"

"Man was force-feeding female as you can see by the peices of cheesecake in his hand, she was close to dying." Kate said taking more pictures. "Someone snuck up behind the male and stabbed him in the back." She looked up. "I think the male was our original killer."

"Abby?" Gibbs took a sip of coffee.

"The way he fell, he must have had his back to the attacker." Abby pointed to the stomach of the female. "The carvings in the stomach were usually made after death, and he never got to finish the job." She finished, indicating that the stomach was scare free.

"What about you two?" Gibbs turned to Danny and Flack, both of whom were wearing a dear-in-headlights look.

"Uh…"

"Um…I've think that they are right?" Danny managed.

"Me too!" Flack chimed in.

Gibbs stared at them with his cold blue eyes. "Then I think that you two should work until you find something to add, instead of relying on the girls. I'm going with Taylor to interview the witnesses" Concluding with a double head slap, Gibbs walked away, leaving the boys to tend to the pain. The girls each looked up and smirked at each other as the boys quickly rushed to do something constructive.

Mac was waiting for Gibbs. "I think you shook them up pretty good." He said, indicating to Danny and Flack.

Gibbs shook his head. "Like I told you Taylor, it's all about control!"

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT HEADQUARTERS**

Tony was sitting in Danny's swivel chair and was shooting little balls of paper into the trash. "Okay babes, man, and Probie, what do we got?"

Jenny sighed. "How many times do we have to tell you to stop being sexist Tony?"

"About as many times as scenes in which Brad Pitt eats something in..."

"Tony, please do not have me explain to Kate why I killed you for quoting some movie." Lindsay smirked.

"Obviously the guy is getting rushed." McGee said, getting them back on topic. "He's not finishing his job, he's leaving clues."

"He's paranoid." Jenny finished. "I think someone's stalking him."

"Trying to figure out his next move." Lindsay added.

"Probably someone who looks up to him." Hawkes threw in.

"Like the way Rogue looks up to Logan in…HEY!" Tony cried as Lindsay tipped his chair over, sending him crashing into the floor. Jenny and McGee hid their smirks as Tony stood up. "You just broke your boyfriend's chair!" Tony got up and moved to Lindsay's chair.

"That's his third one in the time he's been here, I think he'll last." Lindsay replied.

"What happened to the other two?" McGee asked.

"Well, the first week here, he thought he would be funny and take apart my chair and put it back together so when I sat down it would fall apart, but he left the evidence on his desk. So I switched chairs and set up a web-cam so if he sat down while I was gone I could see him fall on his ass." She looked over at Tony. "Then I finished it up by…"

"Putting super glue on your chair, because that's the chair he would go for after he sat in the broken one." Tony finished and shook his head. "The student has surpassed the master."

Stella walked into the office with her cell phone. "Guys I just got off the phone with…why is Danny's chair broken."

"Tony's a dumbass." Jenny replied.

Stella just nodded and continued. "Anyways, that was Mac. The second victim is believed to be the original serial killer, so we need to match fingerprints as soon as they get back." Everyone nodded. "So in the mean time, Mac said go get food."

"Thank God!" Tony tried to stand up but the chair wouldn't let him. "What the hell…" he looked up and met Lindsay's eyes. "Oh you're dangerous Maverick!"

Stella sighed, walked over to the chair, and began to push it, wheeling Tony forward. "Come on, let's go to the breakroom and order take-out!" Jenny and Lindsay followed right behind gossiping.

"It was funnier when the elevator was shut down and we had to get Danny down the stairs to an interrogation." Hawkes told McGee before walking out.

**Oh you see that button, the one right there, no, over to the left a little...YES that one! You see it's a magical button! Press it and see what happens!! (If I get 12 reviews I will try to update ASAP:P)  
(Please SEND ME A MESSAGE if you have ideas! I want everyone to be surprised!!!)**


	5. Back in Business

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews.**

**I felt generous, so here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, although I DO own a Mp3 player with Baba O Riley on it!**

**Movies: Still a couple in there!**

**HELP WANTED: SEE PREVIOUS PAGE! _YOUR HELP IS NEEDED!!!_**

__

_**BACK IN BUSINESS**_

"We come baring gifts of evidence." Flack said as the field group entered into the breakroom. "Now hand over the pizza!" Jenny obliged and handed him a slice of pepperoni.

Danny looked at Tony. "Why is Montana's chair…" He turned and looked Lindsay. "How the hell do you keep getting people with that prank?"

Lindsay looked up and smiled. "Why do people keep falling for it?"

Tony laughed. "She's got you there buddy!" Danny responded by twirling the chair around.

"So, _children_," Stella said sternly. "What did you get from the scene?"

"Two bodies, some trace, a whole landmine of fingerprints, and some very spastic driving." Kate shot a look towards Danny.

Danny put his hands in the air. "In my defense, the guy had no idea what he was doing, the taxi cab was just sitting there, and that squirrel came out of no where."

Hawkes sat there blankly before turning towards Stella. "This is one of those things I just don't want to know."

Stella nodded. "Okay, Danny go work on fingerprints, Lindsay I want you on trace, Abby…"

"Actually Gibbs already gave me something to do." Abby interupted.

"Okay, then you and McGee go do that. Hawkes, can you go down to the morgue and be of any assistance there?"

"You're wish is my command." Hawkes took a piece of pizza.

"You won't be able to eat that down there!" Jenny called after him. Hawkes threw out the pizza on his way out.

"What about us?" Tony asked.

"Well after you guys get unstuck you can go and observe whoever you want." Stella replied. "Now I'm going to go talk to Mac and Gibbs about what they found with the witnesses." And with that she was gone.

"Take me away!" Tony commanded. Danny once again responded by twirling his chair around.  
"First we have to figure out how to get you unstuck." Danny replied. "Montana what did you use this time?"

"Um…"Lindsay thought for a moment. "The stuff that will peel off in…" Tony leaped across the table to get the last slice of sausage. "Apparently now."

"Well I'm going to go." Abby stood up. "Tim come on!" McGee got up and the two quickly left the room.

"Whipped!" Flack coughed, which earned him a hit from Jenny.

"Okay so let's go get to work on that trace Kate." Lindsay stood up and Kate grabbed her phone.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Danny held up his hand. "You two girls are going to be working together?"

Kate and Lindsay looked at each other. "Well yeah! We did at NCIS."

"But that was before you both had extremely hot boyfriends." Tony pointed out.

Kate looked at Tony. "What's your point?"

"Well now you guys can gossip about stuff that should never be talked about." Tony ended.

Kate turned to Lindsay. "Do you want to hear what Tony's mom told me about his year in 3rd grade?" Tony's eyes widened as Danny began to laugh.

"Yes, but first I need to tell you what Aiden did to Danny when she found out that the girl he was dating used to be a guy!" Danny spat out his water.

"Tony actually tongued a guy!" Kate replied.

By this time, both guys had had enough. Tony went and picked up Kate. "Come on, we're going to the lab."

"Same with you, Montana." Danny said to Lindsay.

Kate brought her foot so that it connected with Tony's knee. He doubled over in pain. "When will you learn Dinozzo?"

"You want to get technical about it, he never has and never will." Lindsay replied. And with that, both girls walked out of the room.

Danny turned to Jenny. "You couldn't of helped us any?"

"Hey, I'm only a poor corrupt official." Jenny said. "But I'm telling you right now, that if Gibbs comes in, head slaps aren't the only thing you're going to be worried about!"

Tony straightened up. "Come on Jimmy, let's go!"

Danny followed after him. "If you're talking about that movie, I am so Chaz!"

Flack turned to Jenny. "So how are you?"

Jenny avoided Flack's eyes. "Um, okay, I just…uh…need to fill out some paperwork." And with that, she was gone; leaving a very confused and very alone Flack.

**Do you see that button, Right there???  
Yes just press it and tell me what you think!!  
Greatly appreciate it!  
_PM ME WITH SUGGESTIONS!_**


	6. Unexepected

**DID I mention how much I LOVE my reviewers?!? THANKS PEOPLES!**

**I did get some questions on the whole Jenny/Flack thing at the end of the last chapter...let's just say that Jenny has a secret...DUM DUM DUMMMMM!**

**Still PM me with your ideas! This chapter's idea is from AnimeMaster13333, and so thus in term, this chapter is dedicated to her!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Any ideas please, I need em!**

**I love Kawaii-babi!!! CHECK OUT HER STORIES PEOPLE!!!!**

**I might be starting a couple new series, please see below, because I need to get on with this fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own CSI: NY or NCIS, but SNOW DAY, aka THE BEST FINALE I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY FREAKING LIFE, was JUST how I would of written it!**

_**UNEXPECTED**_

"Gibbs, no offense, but enough is enough!" Stella walked into Mac's office and grabbed the coffee cup. "I am cutting you off!"

Gibbs just went back to his file. "Told you Taylor." Mac begrudgingly handed over a ten dollar bill into Gibbs outstretched hand.

"He said that you would take away his coffee." Mac informed a confused Stella.

Stella just shook her head. "What is with men and gambling?"

"To be fair, you started the whole Danny/Lindsay one!"

"Only AFTER you and Danny made the bet if Lindsay would eat bugs or not!"

"Well you know what…"

"We got it!" Danny and Tony ran into the room, with Lindsay and Kate following closely behind.

Mac stood from his desk. "What?"

"The dead guy's fingerprints matched the fingerprints we pulled from the other scenes, including the foil that was wrapped around the cheesecake that was shoved in one of the vic's mouths." Tony said.

"It's totally safe to assume that he was a fantasy killer." Danny followed and opened the file. "Our first killer's name was George Clooney." He looked up. "No relation, I checked."

Stella smiled and turned to Lindsay and Kate. "And you?"

"One of the traces we found was a fiber from a sweater." Lindsay started. "A piece of hair was on the fiber, which turned out to an extremely rare blend, came back as Mr. Clooney's son."

"Which also matched the fingerprints pulled from the knife that killed George Clooney." Kate finished.

Tim came running into the room. "Okay, Abby and I just finished our task boss." And with that handed Gibbs a sheet of paper. "The complete blog of Matt Clooney."

Mac turned to Gibbs. "You guessed it would be the son?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Gut feeling."

McGee nodded. "Check out the entry for five days ago, two days before the murder."

Gibbs whipped out his glasses and started to read. "'My father is breathing down on me to find a job. He says I'm his biggest disappointment. Ever since my mom died, he has done nothing but push me away and create apathy. Someday I wish it could all go away." He looked up. "Sounds like motive to me."

Danny smiled. "So we just need an address, a warrant, and…"

"Boom, we got him!" Tony ended.

Flack came running into the room out of breath. "Guys we have a problem."

"Well yeah," Gibbs started. "We have all this motive and no one doing anything to find the guy…"

"No not that!" Flack continued. "The Goth lab tech is gone, and there was this!" he held up a handwritten note.

All that was printed on it was: _CLEAR MY NAME OR THE GOTH DIES._

**AND with that i leave you to REVEIW!!! I'm also about to start a couple new series:****  
one that has the CSI:NY characters, but is used like HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER,  
another about Lindsay's iPod and how her music reflects her and Danny's relationship (before ultra-canon SNOW DAY)  
See above, but with Danny's iPod  
And maybe a couple of songfics off of country music songs, espercially keith urban, However i shall take requests!**

**So there, REVIEW PEOPLE, I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


	7. Tides Are Turning

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my reviewers, on this story, _STAND _and_ Computer Smarts_ which is located in the NCIS section. If you haven't checked them out, PLEASE do! and don't forget to review!!**

**Since school is out :say it with me, YEAAAAAA!!!: I can know post story chapters **_**and**_

_**AnimeMaster13333**__- __**Yes, Abby! Thanks sooo much for the idea, any others?**_

_**chili-peppers**__**- The update is coming! I hope this gives you an answer, I tried something different than what I was originally going to go with.  
**_

_**CSIMel**__**- I'm glad you like the pairings! I really wish that Kate wouldn't have died, because she and Tony would go sooo well together! Jenny is a new cop who was Lindsay's old roommate. She's going to have a big part coming up, so look for it!**_

_**inspiron**__**- Thank you for you very through review! I'm going to try to write a full chapter with just the pairings, but I have an idea for after the case is solved. :giggles: I'm thinking about pool tables and tequila, but it's been done before :P. Hopefully I got what you meant about Lindsay in this chapter, tell me what you think!  
**_

_**Calleigh-star**__**- I love to throw in little surprises along the way! I'm thinking about a big one concerning Flack and Jenny, but not totally sure yet! **_

_**THANK YOU to all others who have reviewed: **__**xxBuffyfreakxx **__**sparkyCSI **__**CSIhannah **__**Skylar87 **__**sheltie **__**babybecca **__**xbexyboox **__**Fray Ray **__**MaeLace **__**tvchick81 **__**Grace124 **__**NCISLOVER**__**, and **__**lyss02**__**. It means a lot guys, really!**_

**Quick catch up: Abby's been kidnapped; Jenny's avoiding Flack because she has a secret; Lindsay, Tony, Jenny and McGee have a bet on how long before Stella and Mac go out _:VERY IMPORTANT:_ ; and Stella is trying to stop Gibbs from drinking to much coffee.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned it, but I don't. If I did, I would own my El Camino and stop having to get loans from my mom for my Mp3.**

_**TIDES ARE TURNING  
**_

Gibbs immediately sprung into action. "Danny, go with Kate and get a trace on Abby's phone. McGee, you and Tony go over all the evidence again for any thing that we missed. Mac and Stella…"

"Going through all other databases for the name of Matt Clooney." Stella ran out to lab.

"Finding an address of Matt's current residence." Mac said, following her.

"Flack," Gibbs started again.

"Going over surveilence videos to see if anything got caught on tape." Flack opened his cell phone on his way out the door.  
Gibbs turned around to see everyone was gone except for Lindsay. "People sure do take orders nicely here."

Lindsay didn't respond. Instead she pulled out a rubber glove and held up the note. Gibbs walked over. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't think its Matt who took Abby." Lindsay ran out of the room and returned a couple minutes later with Jenny's purse. She proceeded to dump the contents out and went through them until she found what she was looking for, a matchbook.

"It's amazing what women keep in their purses these days." Gibbs said, holding up a pair of jeans. Lindsay ran out of the office and down the hall to the lab. "Do I smell or something today?" He asked himself as he chased after her.

Lindsay scanned the note and then the matchbook onto the computer. Just as she thought, they matched. "Okay Monroe, what do you have?" Gibbs said after he walked in.

"You remember Martin Damon?" She asked him.

"He worked for me for a while, and dated Jenny…" Gibbs answered. "Where are you going with this?"

Lindsay sighed. "A couple of days ago, Jenny and I went to a bar and ran into him. He kept babbling on about wanting her back and stuff and started to harass her, so we left. But before we got out of there, he wrote his name and number onto a matchbook and tossed it in her purse." Lindsay nodded towards the computer. "It matched Abby's note."

"So Martin kidnapped Abby, but why do we need to clear his name?" Gibbs asked.

Lindsay thought for a moment before typing something into a search engine. She smirked at the results. "Did you ever have a Secret Santa once Gibbs?"

"I got honey dust once in the mail. Turns out it was DiNozzo." Lindsay made a face. "Don't ask. What do Secret Santa's have to do with this anyway?"

"When I was little, when we did Secret Santa's, if I wanted the gift to be anonymous, I would have my sister write the card, so no one would be able to trace it back to my handwriting." Lindsay stated. "I think the same thing is going on here."

"You think that Clooney and Damon are working together?" Gibbs asked. "What's the connection?"

"Brad Pitt?" Gibbs gave her a look. "Just kidding. Three weeks ago, Clooney was arrested for a DUI. That same night Damon was released from the same prison, three hours later." Lindsay said.

"You only need a minute to make a connection." Gibbs said.

"Like falling in love?"

"No, for that you need tequila." Gibbs walked out. "I'll go find the others. Meet in Mac's office. Good work Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled at his last words before heading towards Mac's office.

* * *

"The trace ended back here in the lab." Danny said. "Her phone was on her desk." 

"And none of the evidence from the other scenes seemed to point us in the right direction other than the fact that George killed the first victims and Matt killed him." Tony informed.

"Surveillance just showed Abby going to use the bathroom. I went inside and sure enough the window was open." Flack added.

"Talk about dead ends." Jenny said.

"Matt Clooney had a DUI about three weeks ago. Martin Damon was in jail for three hours overlapping Clooney's sentence. Martin has a vendetta against NCIS, and Matt had a vendetta against his father, so they teamed up and together brought down George Clooney and are using Abby to get even with NCIS. Mac and Stella are working on background checks, so I need two of you to go get contact information. Lindsay is currently trying to build a profile, so Kate go with her." There was a moment of pause as everyone gaped at Gibbs. "Well what are you all waiting for? Go!"

Everyone scrambled up to either go to Lindsay and Danny's office to build the profile or to go run background checks.

"I really hate when he does that." Tony told Danny as they headed to the lab to find Mac and Stella.

"You think that's bad? Mac waits until after we said everything we know to give us the answer." Danny said. "It's not wine, answers don't get better with age!"

They reached the lab. "Well, either way, we're stuck with…OH MY GOD!" Tony quickly shut the door.

"What?" Danny asked, wanting to know what freaked Tony out so bad.

"I lost the bet to Probie!" Tony replied. "Let's go work on the background check somewhere else!"

Danny, confused as ever, followed his shaken friend.

* * *

"We got the address and a phone number," Mac and Stella came back to the office a little while later, Stella's hair slightly messed up. Tony couldn't even look up. 

"Let's go get Abby then." Gibbs said getting up. "Someone go find Flack and Jenny."

Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Stella, Tony, Kate, and McGee all got up to leave when the phone rang. Mac looked at the caller I.D. It matched the number of Matt Clooney.

* * *

Jenny knocked on Hawkes's office door. 

"Come in!" He called, and she entered hesitantly. "Hey Jenny, I just got back from my doctor's appointment, what did I miss?"

"Abby's been kidnapped, but everyone else is taking care of it." She looked up. "Can I talk to you?"

Sheldon put down the folder and leaned forward. "Sure, what do you need?"

"My mom wants me to come back to Montana." She sighed. "My dad just died."

"Oh Jen." Hawkes walked over and pulled her into a hug. It was then that Jenny started to sob. It was also then when Flack walked by to see his girlfriend in the arms of one of his best friends.

* * *

**Quick poll: After the case is solved, would you like to see the team:  
A. Play football  
B. Go to a bar and sing karaoke  
C. Go bowling  
D. Go to Messer's house, play pool, drink, and watch the Yankees play whoever  
E. Other  
Leave your answer in your review:You need to review to vote!:  
Next chapter includes: The call and the rescue!  
**


End file.
